


Christmas Wish

by JaneGray



Series: Devil May Kiss [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGray/pseuds/JaneGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady has a regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wish

When she was invited to spend Christmas Eve at his place, she was surprised to find that the irony of a half-devil celebrating Christmas hadn't struck her nearly as much as she had expected.

Neither had she expected the guilty feeling that clenched her heart painfully when she realized that, despite what they had gone through together, despite his kindness, despite her ever growing recognition of his humanity, deep down she still considered him one of them, a Devil.

It pained them both that there was still such a barrier between them, and it was only her fault. Unconsciously, she had kept on rejecting him. Just like she had rejected him in Temen-ni-gru, when he had leaned forward to kiss her.

But faults could be corrected. Even forgiven.

Thanks to him, she was still alive, and that would give her the chance to amend her misconceptions. She just had to find a way to do it.

As she was thinking, her eyes fell upon the mistletoe above his head, and suddenly she knew the way.

When her soft lips pressed on his, finally the racial barrier between them crumbled, and for the first time they felt truly close.


End file.
